The 1010
by BabyTurtle4235
Summary: Rhea is just a normal 15-year-old girl. Mostly. With a greek god as your parent, your bound to have some sort of power. Or curse.
1. Chapter I

My names Rhea. This is the story of my curse and a weird kid.

I'm a normal kid, mostly. I have brown hair, grey eyes, olive skin. I'm 15. I live in California, with my mom and step-dad. You see, my biological father is Ares, the Greek god of war. So obviously, if your dad is a god, you're going to have some sort of power, or curse in my case.

It's nothing big, like making cursed jewels appear from the ground. (Who'd want that?!), but when I pass someone I see their dangerous level from a one to ten. For example, a new born baby would be 1, while an army solider would be a 7. The most dangerous person I've ever met was a 9, and that was my dad. The curse isn't that bad, but just when I am walking around if I look at a random person their number appears in my head. I can't control it.

Well, none of my friends know I have this curse, as far as I know, the only people who know are my parents.

I was at school with my friends. Their names are Lulu, she's a 3, Dani, she's a 5, Sally, she's a 4, and Zara, who's a 3. Oh and in case you were wondering, I'm a 7.

It was the new school year. I scanned the room.

' _3,5,4,6,2,4,5,3,5,7,4,3,5,6,3,2,1,3,5. Ok nothing too bad_.' She thought. The bully Clarisse was at the back of the room. Be careful of her. And the big teddy bear Frank was the 1. Just the usual. I sat in my normal spot, by the window.

'Good morning class.' Just the usual chirpy teach welcome. 'I hope you had a wonderful holiday.'

' _Yep sure.'_ I just sat on my bed, watching Supernatural and eating almonds.

'Well, before the start the lesson, we have a new kid!' she motioned for a small scrawny emo boy to come forward. 'So son, what is your name? How old are you? Where are you from?'

The boy flipped his raven black hair, and stared me in eye as he said

'my name is Adam, I am 14 and from the Ukraine.'

My heart froze as his number appeared in my head.

' _No, it couldn't be! How is this possible? He can't be!'_

He was a 10.


	2. Chapter II

_**Hello! I'm sorry if all my chapters are short, I'm not very good at writing long ones. But anyway, I was wondering, how should I continue this story? Should Adam become a love interest or an enemy? Send in reviews saying what you think should happen.**_

A million questions started zooming in my head, _'How is so scrawny, yet be so dangerous? How is he alive? Why did he stare me in eye? Does he know me? Does he know my curse?'_

Her heart suddenly started going at 500 km/h (or 310miles/h for the USA/UK) as Adam came and sat next to her.

' _I have to small talk and be friendly!'_ she thought.

'Does anyone want to offer to show Adam around?' the teacher asked.

' _Oh god, if I offered, then I'd have to show this creep around. But then again. I can ask him about his parents. Oh god, what do I do?!'_

Rhea's hand shot up, offering to take on this dangerous task. I looked at Zara from across the room. She kissed her left hand and put three fingers up. Yup, that's how I felt. Volunteering to my death.

'Excellent, you can show him around at recess. Well anyway, let's continue on with our lesson.' the teacher said, way to excited for a Monday morning. She took the roll, then started talking about the year. 'First we'll be looking at Equations, then geometry, then trigonometry, then we'll be working towards exams.'

She then continued to blabber on about having fun and all that. I zoned out about 5 minutes into her talking. I almost jumped out of my seat when I noticed Adam leaning towards me.

'Is she always like this?' he asked.

'Yeah, kind of.' I replied. 'I swear she's on drugs or a caffeine high though.'

Adam softly laughed under his breath. When looking at Adam, you'd think he was as tough as nails, with a merciless heart and a forceful hate. But when you hear him laugh, it sounds like angel liquid mixed with honey. It was the most beautiful thing Rhea had ever heard. Rhea sat in her chair, absently watching the board the teacher was pointing to. She just couldn't get Adam's laugh out of her head.

*time break to recess*

'This is the gym, over there is the drama space, outside those doors is the oval, and behind us now is the staff room.' Rhea pointed to all over the school showing Adam around. Adam stayed silent the whole time, soaking in this new environment. 'I'm not sure what you're into, so I'll just show you everything.'

After showing Adam every single room and hall in the school, Rhea decided to try make small talk.

'So how long have you been in California?' she questioned.

'I moved 2 weeks ago from New York.' Answered Adam.

'Oh yeah, was there a reason why?'

Adam just glared at her with a look that said, _I can clear a whole room with my stare_ _ **(lol references)**_ _, and if you continue asking questions, I will kill you._

She put her hands up 'Hey! I'm just curious! If you don't want to tell me, then don't!'

Adam sighed deeply. He turned to look you in the eye.

'Can I trust you?'

 _ **I have made a poll on my account, wondering what should happen to Adam. So please send in what you think! By the way, if Adam becomes a love interest, either I'll keep it to kissing and hand-holding, or I'll give the story up for adoption.  
Also, I'm a new writer, so please send in criticism about what I need to improve on. Ok, Chow!**_


End file.
